what´s up with love?
by karingCherry
Summary: Friends, classmates and school, a simple life, but what if new students come? More fun of course…
1. Default Chapter

What´s up with love

talking-

"thinking"

SCREAMING-

MEET THE CHARACTERS--------

BEST FRIENDS

SAKURA: shoulder length auburn hair, great smile and emerald eyes

TOMOYO: long wavy black hair, amethyst eyes and she likes to pair up people

COUSINS

MEILING: long black hair tied up in two buns, secretive and a matchmaker

ERIOL: deep blue eyes, same with the hair, friendly and secretive

SYAORAN: amber eyes, messy brown hair, joker

JOHN: messy black hair, green eyes and friendly, he's very direct, if he want to say something, he say it

BROTHERS, SISTERS

TAKASHI: black hair, friendly and a little silly (in the good way)

CHRIST: brown messy hair, happy and also silly

MICHELLE: brown long wavy hair, intelligent and friendly

ON WITH THE FIC--------------

CHAPTER ONE

MEETING FRIENDS

(TOMOEDA HIGH STUDENTS ARE IN A TWO MONTHS VACATION BUT TOMORROW THEY ARE GOING BACK A T SCHOOL, AND A NEW YEAR ALWAYS MEANS NEW… WELL, ON WITH THE FIC)

A very normal Sunday in Tomoeda, everyone is enjoying with their friends and Sakura´s not the exception, she's with Tomoyo at the amusement park having fun by themselves …

-wow, this park is so cool, I can´t believe I didn't came here early, thanks 4 bringing me here Tomoyo, so cool-said a very exited sakura

no problem, besides, what would you do without me? I´m starting to think that you need another boyfriend…! Don´t worry, I´ll pick a cute one…-said a VERY exited Tomoyo

-yeah, sure, whatever, lets…-sakura isn't finish cause something, better say someone bump into her…

oh fuck, what the he…?-sakura

wow, you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?- the guy that bumped into her was teasing her

-get off me, you idiot- sakura was now mad

ok, ok no need to get all mad- the guy was annoying

The guy with messy brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes get off sakura and the instant he got a clearer view of her, he was amazed…

helooooooo, is someone there- sakura was waving her hand in front of his face

-oh oh sorry, I'm syaoran li and you?

sakura kinomoto but call me sakura please-

then call me syaoran-

-ok, man, she was just jokingly flirting, don´t take it seriously- said another guy with black hair and ¿sapphire? eyes, his name was eriol

oh, ok, I knew-syaoran was embarrassed

-this are Christ, michelle, takashi, john, syaoran and meiling… meiling and john are Syaoran's cousins-eriol said pointing to each one of them

-hi, i´m Tomoyo and this is sakura, nice to meet you- she said

same here-said hermione

(I´m not going to describe them since you already know how they look like)

same here with everyone except this jerk, what was his name? syran, soran, sore, sara…?- sakura was "innocent"

syaoran, you, "i´m the prettiest girl in this world and nobody can touch me"-syaoran was smirking without anyone noticing

ok, ok, to cool everything down, why don´t we go to a welcome party at my house? My mom's in France and she told me I could have my little fun whenever I wanted, so… what do you guys say?- said an enthusiastic Tomoyo

-syaoran, john and meiling are staying at my place and Christ, takashi and michelle are staying at the house near mine's i´m in charge of them, so, to make it short, yes we can all go-eriol was happy

tonight at 7 at my place, you know were it is, eriol- Tomoyo said kissing eriol (oh I forgot, eriol and Tomoyo are a couple, not a big deal, right?)

!""$#$$/(&/)()(?)¡()&/()&/($&"#$!"#$°"#$""""$!"#$&$/

At seven in the night, everyone was at tomoyo´s house

what are we gonna do?-asked sakura

watch movies, call for food and play games- answer tomoyo

Everyone settled down their things in the movies room, where they were going to be sleeping and watching movies of course, in a big screen TV. After that, they went to call pizza hut, mcdonalds, kfc, burger king and every fast food restaurant you could imagine, they eat a lot, you can be sure of that.

-30 minutes later when all the food was at the right place, that is at the floor in the movie room where they were watching "I know what you did last summer" of course everyone knows sakura is very frightened of that kind of stuff so, when it was the part of the movie where the killer was behind them, john was behind sakura and he suddenly shook her…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- sakura screamed as she fell onto syaoran because he was seated next to her (so convenient)

sakura realized what she had done and she got up very embarrassed

oh god i´m so sorry, I I I …- she went out of words

don´t worry I understand because I know my oh so innocent cousin so well- syaoran said

oh sorry, I know it was mean but I just couldn't contain , sorry-said john

I think i´m hungry, i´m going to grab some more food-sakura went out

hey! I'm coming with you- and john too dash out behind sakura

-oh eriol and syaoran would you two please go with them since sakura gets a little distracted and john doesn´t know the house- said tomoyo smiling at her insides

eriol and syaoran went down the stairs but suddenly eriol had this urge to go to the bathroom –go syaoran, the kitchen is right there, I must do my necessities, go, shu shu- and with that he went to the bathroom

meanwhile, sakura and john were at the kitchen getting some groceries and drinks

um… eh… did I said I was sorry?-asked john

yeah, you already did and I already forgave you- said sakura

john was behind sakura and sakura suddenly turn around and accidentally, her lips brush john´s, the two were astounded and didn't know what to say

syaoran saw all this but he was just paralyzed at what he saw

-um sorry, we better get going or they would be…-sakura was cut off by john´s lips attacking hers, when they broke the kiss, they bith look into each other´s eyes, and thye notice their eyes were of the same color

oh, you two are here- cut in eriol´s voice and sakura and john separated abruptly

oh, we … were… just…getting

some groceries-answer john since sakura was like….

ok, lets get back up before tomoyo starts to scream or something

sakura and john were the first getting there

what happened?-eriol whispered to syaoran

I don´t know, i´ll ask john later-whispered back syaoran

"i´m definitely going to ask him" though syaoran ¿why? Well, that is obvious

And so, the night went on until it was sleeptime but tomoyo was not in mood to sleep so she suggested something

lets play truth or dare-she said

ok-everyone replied, besides, they were not so sleepy neither

they sat in a circle and the bottle begin spinning and it end pointing to…

sakura, truth or dare?- tomoyo asked

um…truth?-she was not sure

well, since we are beginning to meet each other… is it right if I ask you why you broke with shawn? Your last boyfriend, but don´t worry, everyone will tell something personal, you know?- tomoyo said glaring at each other

ok, well, the, here it goes, it was like this…-

FLASHBACK

It was a sunny day and everything was fine in Tomoeda High

hey, saku, wait up-called shawn, a boy a little taller than sakura with brown hair and black eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips

oh, hi, what´s up?

oh, nothing, is that i´m sorry but I can´t walk you home today cause I have soccer training

oh, ok, no prob, see ya tomorrow- and they went separate pads

out at the school gates

hey sakura, why aren´t you with shawn?- asked tomoyo catcing up with her

he said something about training- sakura was paying attention to the road instead to tomoyo

but the coach canceled the training because he said he had some kind of business- explain tomoyo

-what! I´ll go ask for an answer- and with that, she sped off, sakura is quiet a good runner, tomoyo didn´t even get to say goodbye when sakura was already at the soccer field and what she saw, she didn´t like it, it was shwan flirting with Alana, the biggest bitch she´ve known, sakura was walking towards them but she froze when her "boyfriend" kiss the girl, so, sakura keep on going and slapped him across the face HARD

END FLASHBACK

oh, i´m sorry, I never knew, maybe this game was a bad idea…-tomoyo was kinda ashamed

wow, that must have been hard- the first time michelle talked

yeah- said takashi

what a jerk he was-said john

totally agree- stated eriol

good you slapped him-said Christ

-if the guy didn't notice you is because he's not worth your love- said syaoran

-you're right syaoran, thank you very much but it feels good to let it all out, and… now is my turn, spin bottle spin…- sakura said happily

everyone sweat dropped, after all, she was like if nothing happened., and the bottle landed on john

truth or dare?-asked sakura

umm, truth- he said

how were your relationships with girls?-she asked still thingking

well, they were good and bad, because I think i´m friendly so I relate very well with them but sometimes I think girls are too superficial- he said

but not everyone´s like that you know- sakura said

yes I know, today's events prove it to me- he said looking directly at sakura who was blushing furiously so she looked down but too late cause tomoyo and eriol saw everything, syaoran too, so the question he had was answered…( the one that he was going to ask john about what happened in the kitchen, remember? Just in case you didn't)

john spin the bottle ans this time it landed on meiling

truth or dare?-he asked

dare- she said simply

kiss Christ- said john

WHAT? – she scream

I said kiss Christ- he said

but, but, but…- she was at a loss of words

come on, he´s not so ugly-said michelle

hey, you´re his sister, how could you say that?-asked takashi

i´m also your sister dumbass-she spat

I know but you never said anything like that about me!-takashi said faking a look of hurt

awwwwww, sisters brothers fights-said meiling cutely

ok, ok, just do it-said john, it sounded like a command

-but, but-her words were interrupted when tomoyo "accidentally" pushed her and her lips landed on Christ's , it was quick but effective

you are gonna pay me big time john, just wait-said meiling

this time the bottle landed on syaoran

ok, truth or dare-

dare-he said without even thinking –no no no, truth, truth, TRUTH- he was scared, you could say

sorry, not going back, and my dare for you is…go with sakura to the bathroom and you two have to know each other better

why am I included in this?-sakura asked

-cause…I have my reasons-she said mysteriously

tomoyo meiling and eriol practically drag sakura and syaoran in the bathroom and locked it

I can´t believe this!-she was angry

me neither! And it was my own cousin!1-he said angry too

YOU TWO BETTER GET ALONG OR YOU WOULD NEVER GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM- came tomoyo´s voice followed by giggles from everyone and then they were off back to the room doing other things

-ok, something you would like to talk about?-she asked sitting in the bathtub

no, but I was quiet shocked at hearing what you said- syaoran

well, he was like my third boyfriend-she said as a matter of factly

wow, and what happened to the others, if I can know that is-he said

-the one I really liked, went to study to another country and the second, after a time we didn't attracted ton each other anymore so we broke and we are still friends, what about you?- she asked

I never really believe in that kind of things because the girls just like me for the looks, they never really acted as if they really like me-he said

-ahh, interesting, is just me or is it cold?-she was shivering

syaoran went over and sit beside her in the bathtub suddenly hugging her, this shocked her but it was really comfortable so she hugged back, in fact, sakura was so comfortable she fell asleep and syaoran was admiring every detail of her fail, her perfect eyelashes, her perfect cheeks, nose, those gorgeous emerald eyes, those pink lips "how would it be to kiss the," "wait, syaoran, the cold is affecting you, be calm" Suddenly the door opened and tomoyo saw what was happening

shhhhhh, sakura fell asleep-she whispered

everyone went in and saw sakura hugging syaoran while he was redder than a tomato

I´ll take her back so she can sleep-john burst in and held up sakura bridal style and carried her to the room to let her sleep calmly

syaoran was surprised

well, is really late and tomorrow we got school so better get to sleep- said meiling

everyone agreed as they went back and got into their sleeping bags (I don´t know how john get sakura in the sleeping bag, just use your imagination, alright?) and fell asleep not knowing what was waiting for them tomorrow

!"!"#"#$#"$$&$#56&/&(/((/)(¡)&/)&/($&"$#"#$!"#$

A/N

This is my first fic in English, I hope you like it

From now on, I maybe be a little sarcastic, cause i´m just like that

Please R&R and I´ll thank you all!


	2. SOME NORMAL DAY

talking

"thinking"

SCREAMING-

I don´t know what are speech marks, so if someone would be so kind to explain it to me…

Disclaimer: nothing in this fic belongs to me, characters, songs, nothing, just the plot or whatever you wanna call it!

On with the fic

CHAPTER 2

SOME NORMAL DAY

¡"#"#$#$$&&/&(/&()()?¡/)&/()$&/#$&"#$!"#$"#$

Morning came, this means the first day of school after some long vacations, what was waiting 4 them?

School starts at 8 and it was just 5 when everybody was already awake, everybody except sakura that is, of course

she is not the early awaking type right?-asked michelle

will the fact that she always gets late to school answer your question?- said tomoyo

definitely- michelle answered

well, then we'll just have to wake her up- syaoran smirk

wait, wait, wait, what are you thinking my little cousin?-asked meiling

this-was all he said when he splash sakura with a "little" bit of cold water

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- she screamed feeling the cold water running in all her body, she was going to kill whoever did that

who the fuck did this to me?- asked a dangerously sakura pointing at herself

it was me, got a problem with that?-said syaoran as if nothing happened

and may I ask why you did it?-sakura

oh, is just that you loo- syaoran never really finish as sakura lunge at him knocking him down and hitting in the ground

owwwwwwww, you like being in top of me, don´t you- he said despite the pain

are you crazy, at least on top of you, I can strangle you, pull your hair, hit y…-she didn't finish as syaoran roll now on top of her

what are you doing?-she blushed

aww, how cute, Sakura´s all red, and you are the cause syaoran, maybe she can be your girlfriend!- said and over exited meiling

are you nuts?-sakura spat

what? You don´t like me my little cherry blossom?-asked syaoran seductively

sakura was now blushing madly and began to analyze her situation, yesterday she met this guy by bumping into him, them she kissed john, Syaoran's cousin, later at night, she fell asleep in Syaoran's arms and now she was under him, so many events in so many time…

Syaoran get off sakura, they got up and

I don´t like this silence-said eriol turning on the radio to make everyone's mood better

a song began to play

American Idiot by Green Day

_Don´t wanna be an American idiot_

_Don´t want a nation under the new mania_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

Everyone began to cheer up and by now everyone was dancing while doing the usual things, brushing teeth and stuff, you know (weird, no?)

_We are not the ones who meant to follow_

_Convincing them to walk you_

_Well maybe I´m the faggot America_

_I´m not a part of a redneck agenda_

Now everyone was in very good mood

As the song finished, they all got down to have breakfast and eriol bring the radio with him as another song was playing

Stacy's Mom by Fountain of Wayne

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_Stacy can I come over after school? (after school)_

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_

_Is she there or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the sleep)_

_You know I´m not the little boy I used to be_

_I´m all grown up now baby can´t you see_

_Stacy's mom has got it going on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Stacy can´t you see, you are just not the girl for me_

Everyone was dancing

Alone or in couples, everyone was having fun

the girls sure knows how to move their ass- said takashi

yeah, I know tomoyo and sakura are good dancers but meiling and michelle are not to leave behind-said eriol

she's so cute- whispered john looking at sakura

what did you said?- asked syaoran, although the music was loud, he could hear

oh, nothing- answered john while still watching sakura

the, Christ suddenly turn off the radio and everyone was like ¿what the fuck, he noticed the glares and said

I know everybody's having fun and all the stuff but it's already 7:30 and sorry to say, but I´m the punctual type of guy specially when is the first day of s…

WHAAATTTTTT?- screamed sakura

I can´t believe it, first day and late, well at least I´m not gonna be the on…ly…one, where's everybody?

PACKING- shouted tomoyo, hearing this, sakura shot up the stairs and into the room

well, thanks for telling me-said sakura sarcastically as she stuffed everything in her bag

After 20 minutes of packing and organizing…

ok, there's no way anyone of you are gonna take the things back to your houses and make it to school in time so when school ends, everyone got to come and take their belongings, understand?- explained tomoyo

yes my loving general-said eriol joking

oh, come on let's go-said Christ

good tomoyo have a limousine- said sakura

emm, actually…I was planning to walk to school…cause… the limousine, they are repairing it, yesterday at my ride home, we had a little accident

WHAT?- exclaimed eriol-you had an accident and you didn't tell us? What if something happened to you? Why didnt you tell me?

well, nothing happened to me right? So please don´t get mad and let's go!- said tomoyo

ok, but next time, tell, ok?-asked eriol

ok-said tomoyo smiling

look, this is a cute moment but in 5 minutes the school begins, so, MOVE!- shout sakura

Everyone began running down the street, turn a corner and keep running straight to their school and got to the class just as the bell ring

WE MADE IT!- exclaimed a happy sakura

well, well, well, thanks for announcing it ms kinomoto, now please take a seat, oh, new students, please come-said ms Tsubasa, their history teacher- you three take seat- she said to tomoyo, sakura and eriol, -and you 1, 2, 4, and 6, introduce yourselves-she command

I´m syaoran Li, I ocme from Hong Kong, and this are Meiling and John, we are cousins and nice to meet you all. The other two only nodded

I´m Christ, this are michelle and Takashi, my sister and brother, we hope we can adjust to this place- he said, the two nodded too

well, since you all are so well related, you can sit with hiraguisawa, daidouji and kinomoto at the back, sit wherever you want

As they were walking, girls and boys were whispering and somes giggling.

The six of them sat like this, syaoran at Sakura´s left and john at her right and on the other side of john was takashi, in front of takashi was michelle, at her left was Christ, at his left was tomoyo and at her left was eriol, in front of syaoran

The class began and everyone was bored while the teacher have her back at them writing in the board

Syaoran felt something hit his head, he turn to see a little note in the floor, he picked it and the paper said…

"_so, how's first day," _sakura

He wrote the paper back with the answer

"_are the classes always this boring,"_ syaoran

"_always.."_ sakura

"_so, what do you guys do, noting? Just listen, ."_ syaoran

"_well, in case you didn't notice there is not much to do."_ Sakura

"_kinomoto, you are so boring"_ syaoran

"_call me sakura and by the way, are you blind or deaf or have some problems or something like that?" _sakura

"_no, why?._ Syaoran

"_well, it's obvious, most of the class, no, better, all the class is whispering about you and john and takashi and Christ and michelle and meiling, oh, and, that girl that is two seats ahead of me have been watching you with an open mouth, I fell like giving her a bowl or something before she gets all the floor wet because of you" _sakura

syaoran saw ahead and it was true, a girl with black a little messy hair and deep brown eyes was watching him dreamily

"_What´s her name?"_ syaoran

"_Joanne, do you like her?"_ sakura

"_no, I just want to know names, that's all"_ syaoran

"_in case you change of mind, I can help you make points with her, sometimes I talk with her"_ sakura

"_no thanks, sooooo, any admirer?"_ syaoran

"_no, why?"_ sakura

"_look at the guy that is three seats ahead of Christ"_ syaoran

sakura looked and it was non other than…

" _fuck, that is shawn, I didn't realize he was in the same class as mine"_ sakura

Then the bell rings and everyone was heading outside for freedom, while syaoran was left with a question in his head

The 9 of them went to sit by a big table and banks near a big cherry blossom

They started chatting animatedly but in a little moment the brll ring and they we off to the next class

it was me or that recess was the shortest one we have ever had?-asked sakura

you know what they say, time goes faster when you are having fun-answered tomoyo

that's for sure- said eriol

tomoyo and eriol were ahead and were so in their conversation they leaved sakura behind in the three cause she suddenly was admiring the three alone, nobody was there, well, almost nobody, now everyone was **_in _**class learning, sakura was going to run when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around

what the…-sakura was like paralyzed when she saw who it was, who else would have that messy brown hair and black eyes? Who else than shawn

shawn- sakura whispered while freeing herself-what do you want, bastard-she said like disgusted

wow, my little cherry, I can see you have changed since the last time I saw you, or better say, since the last time you touch me, you know it still hurts right?- shawn said rubbing his cheek

you deserved it, you cheated on me, and of course I've changed or did you though that I was still the same stupid girl from before? No shawn, i´m not that anymore, you open my eyes, now I realize I wan such an idiot for liking a guy like y…-shawn crashed his lips against hers harshly and grab her arms so she can´t move

MEANWHILE IN THE CLASSROOM

sakura kinomoto, kinomoto, well, absent then-today we will…-said Mr. kenshin but almost nobody was paying attention, specially syaoran,

¿were is sakura?-syaoran whispered to tomoyo

I don´t know, but is weird, she's not the skipping type-she answered worriedly-"¿were can she be?-" she though

I know- said john – professor, may I go to the bathroom?- he asked

sure, but fast- he said an d with that, john sped outside and to where they all were a moment ago

Syaoran saw outside the window an realized what was she talking about, by the three, sakura was a guy, ¡was him shawn? Holding Sakura´s hands and kissing her, syaoran didn't knew is she wanted the kiss but he hoped she didn't… and then he saw john

AT THE THREE

what do you think you are doing bastard?- asked john freeing sakura and punching shawn

what the fuck was that for!- ask a very pissed shawn holding onto his nose and getting from the floor

what do you think stupid?-said a also pissed john and with that, he dragged sakura inside the school

you won't get rid of me this easily sakura!1- can be heard at the distance

are U ok?- asked john hugging sakura once they were inside the school and out of Shawn's reach

yeah, don´t worry, I've gotten over him but anyways, thanks, that punch was great-assured sakura who wasn't crying or anything as john expected

back in Hong Kong, syaoran and me were almost training everyday

wow-was all she could say while they went to class

sakura knocked the door and the sensei opened with a confused look

sorry for being late, is just that I had an "inconvenient"- sakura apologized

well, just take your sit, and why are U with her young man, weren't you at the bathroom?-the sensei asked

john blushed and said- well, is just that I happened to stumble upon her in the hallway, that's all-he said looking down

ok, then sit down-ordered the teacher

they went to sit and it wasn't long before the bell ringed

they went again to the cherry blossom three and there sakura explained everything to the others, with the help of john

I can´t believe it, that idiot- said tomoyo pissed

wow-said takashi astonished

lucky my cousin came on time-said meiling

yeah-agreed michelle

don´t worry about him sakura, he won't touch you-said a smiling eriol (don´t get it the wrong way)

how dare he do that and then warn you, that asshole- said syaoran so coldly that everyone froze

iii…it's ok, syaoran, i´m fine now, thank… you for worrying- said sakura kinda afraid, god knows why

just ignore him, pretend like nothing happened and he'll leave you alone-said Christ thinking

oh guys thank you so much, you are all so…cute!-sakura said hugging them, everyone sweat dropped, what does being cute have to do with this, but, anyways…

As the day at school ended, they were already a lot of rumors everywhere, but sakura just tried to ignore them until she was at the school gates with all her friends when, guess who got near **_all _**of them

see ya tomorrow saku-waved shawn

syaoran stopped him by grabbing his arm-don´t you dare do anything-he said as coldly as before. Shawn just glare at him and kept on walking as if nothing happened

walking to tomoyo´s place was like usual, chatting and stuff

thanks-whispered sakura in syaoran´s ear making him jump and sakura giggled

it…w..as…nothing-he stammered

Once in the house, they got everything and said goodbye to everyone, sakura said goodbye by giving a small peck in the cheek and it was fine, except syaoran and john blushed cause they were not used to it, meiling wasn't neither but she just accepted it

Once sakura was in her house…

dad, Touya! I´m home!1-she announced and two heads popped out of the kitchen

how was the party dear?-asked her father

fine, it was great, really, I had lots of fun-she said

I didn't know monsters can have fun-her brother teased

yeah we do-and with that she stomped on her brother's feet making him say-ouch!- in pain

dinner is served!-announced her father, Fujitaka kinomoto, a famous professor and archeologist

I'll go to my room to put this and I'll come right down

hurry, kaijuu- said her brother, a man 21 years old, brown hair and eyes and was studying in the university but he hasn't got a dorm yet so he stays with his family, not that it was bad, no, no, no

sakura went down in a split second and had dinner with her family while talking with them about their day and hers, of course she didn't tell all her day

Dinner finished she went to bed, she plopped down in the bed

"today's a day to never forget about, and I have a feeling this year will be unforgettable too" and with that, she fell asleep happily dreaming about what could happen tomorrow now that she had more friends, everything would be more interesting

!"!#$"#$#$#$#$&$/&&/&/(/)()?)¡()/()/&($&/#$"#$!

A/N

WOW, WHAT A LONG DAY, DON´T U THINK?

Thanks for the reviews

Oh, and, I want to leave something clear, I have read in their fic that the people at school often change classes, and sometimes they are with other people and all that, well, in my fic, they are in fourth grade in high school ( I don´t know if it is like this how you call it because English is my second language so tell me anything wrong) and they are together in all the classes

The girls are 15 and the boys 16

If there are any problems with the vocabulary please tell me and I'll correct it, if someone speaks Spanish help me, how can I say, tartamudear in English? I don´t really knows what stammered means, I just felt like using the word

By the way, if I put songs they are going to belong to Simple Plan, Blink 182, Sum 41, Good Charlotte, Green Day, Student Rick, Nickelback and many others cause I just happen to love their music…


End file.
